Recently, there has been known a multi-fingered type hand device that mimics a hand of a human being. This kind of multi-fingered type hand device has a base portion corresponding to a palm and a back of the hand and a plurality of finger mechanisms respectively corresponding to five fingers of a human being.
As such a multi-fingered type hand device, for example in Patent Document 1, there has been proposed a lower arm assembly for a humanoid robot. The lower arm assembly has a wrist actuator, a finger actuator, a lower arm control device that controls driving of the wrist actuator and the finger actuator, and a DC power regulator that supplies a voltage-controlled power to electronic devices which are disposed in the lower arm portion and in the hand.
In Patent Document 2, there has been proposed a robot device that has a plurality of actuators disposed at portions having a degree of freedom in an arm portion unit, a sub-control unit for controlling individual actuators disposed at a shoulder portion of the arm portion unit, and a main control unit that sends control commands to the sub-control unit.